Of Darkness and Light
by Beautiful315
Summary: Hermione finds out she's adopted. How will things change for her now? Better summary inside. Rated M just to be safe but no lemons or smut.


Of Darkness and Light

Beautiful315

Chapter One

Summary: Hermione Granger finds out she isn't really a Muggleborn. Things change and it shocks all. Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming. OOC for a lot of the characters and eventually Dark Hermione.

Hermione Granger couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well actually she could but at the time she was to surprised for it to register. She wasn't really a Granger, she was adopted. She had noticed a lot of things latly that had made it a bit obvious though. She didn't look like either of her parents for starters. She also had been noticing slight changes in her appearance latly but it wasn't apparent unless you were really looking for them. Since Hermione knew her body the best she had, of course, noticed it. She wasn't mad at her "parents" she couldn't be. At least they didn't wait until she was eightteen like most parents did. She was glad they told her.

"Well if I'm not a Granger then what is my last name?" she asked. Her parents looked at eachother.

"Well you see that's the problem. Like we told you, we found you on our doorstep. All there was, was a letter with your first and middle name on it. There were two other letters, one addressed to us and one to you. Our letter said that noone but you would be able to open the one addressed to you and that you wouldn't be able to do so until you came of age. We also were told that we were to tell you that you were adopted when you were fifteen and since you were at school we decided we would wait until Christmas break to tell you," Mrs. Granger explained. Hermione nodded and looked out the window at the snow covered grounds of her home. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. First because of the time-turner she was already of age so she would be able to open the letter now so she was happy about that. If noone but her could open it though that meant she had to have atleast one magical parent. She excused herself telling her parents she needed time to think. They nodded their heads in understanding and she went to her bedroom. She lay on her bed thinking for awhile and ended up falling asleep. When she woke she streched and looked at her clock. It was around one in the morning. She sighed and walked over to her desk. There she found a note from her parents.

_Hermione,_

_Here is the letter that is for you when we found you on our front step. We know because of the time-turner you are of age now so you can read it when ever you feel you are ready._

_ With love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

Hermione looked at the deask again and noticed the letter. she picked it up and turned it over to see if she recognized the seal or not. She knew she had seen it somewhere but she couldn't remember where. She turned it back over to see if she could tell whose handwritting it was. Unfortunatly she didn't recognize that. She sighed and took the letter back to the bed with her. She sat down and just stared at it. She couldn't decide if she wanted to read it now or to wait until morning. She turned it over in her hand numerous times before finally deciding to just open it now. Besides she should have gotten three months ago when she had turned "fifteen." She tore open the envelope being careful not to break the seal because it was a beautiful family crest. She glanced at the handwritting again before she read it and noticed it was beautiful writting. She shivered as she read her first name but just shrugged it off as nerves. She continued to read and when she got about halfway through to the part where her full name was listed and dropped the letter and brought her hands to her mouth. _No I had to have just read that wrong! There's no way thats true!_ She picked the letter up and began to read from the begining to make sure she hadn's read anything wrong.

_My beloved Hermione,_

_ I am sorry that you must wait until you are of age to read this but your father and I promise it is for your own safty. You see with the war going on and stories getting twisted and things being made up it is to hard to try and raise you in all of this._

_ Of course, your father and I didn't want to give you up but again we had no choice. We wished we could have watched you get on the Hogwarts Express and then be the ones to sign your form for Hogsmade. We wished we could have been there to teach you all the thing about the wizarding world that we know you hadn't learned living with Muggles. We, of course, are planning to watch you from afar to ensure how you are doing but we won't actually know your last name or anything about you. Again all for your safty._

_ Now you are probably wandering you true name and I warn you this is going to come as a shock because you have believed for the past six or seven years of your life that you were a muggleborn witch. Infact my dear I, being your mother, am a pure-blood, and you father is a half-blood. What may come as even more of a shock though is your name. I want you to promise something before you continue to read. Before you jump to conclusions I ask that you atleast come to us to understand the truth about everything, because my love you true name is Hermione Jane Riddle._

Yes Hermione had indeed read that correctly. She was shocked but she did want answers and figured she could atleast go to figure things out. Besides like it said in the letter they wouldn't know anything about her. She didn't see how that was possibe though because she was Harry Potter's best friend. She sighed. How was this going to affect their friendship? Hopefully it wouldn't. She continued with the letter.

_ Yes my love you are in fact a Riddle. Now please don't freak out because like I said you need to find out the truth. We would like to meet with you as soon as possible. When you finish reading this letter your father and I ask that you send us a letter as soon as you can. Hopefully Dumbledore hasn't find out and tried to interfere. We would be devestated. Even if you end up deciding you don't want to meet us Hermione we understand and we want you to know we love you more then anything and everyday away from you is going to be hard on us._

_ We love you Hermione,_

_ Mother and Father_

Hermione let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding and closed her eyes. She already decided she wanted to atleast meet them and see how things went down. She at least needed to tell Harry and the Weasley's that she wouldn't be over at all this summer. She also needed to tell the boys that she was adopted but she wasn't going to tell them who her parents were just yet. She actually might not tell them at all. She got up and walked back to her dask and sat down to write a letter. She was letting the Riddles know she did want to meet them. She sent her owl Cambrie with the letter and went back to bed.


End file.
